


Dos mundos

by EmperatrizX3



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperatrizX3/pseuds/EmperatrizX3
Summary: (ONESHOT )Miles y Chris pertenecen a dos mundos diferentes, mientras uno es un niño mimado y adinerado; el otro tiene bajos recursos y un gran corazón. No es una típica historia de amor.





	Dos mundos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene ficción.

Los pasillos de universidad eran tranquilos en la mañana, los estudiantes convivían en calma o estresados por los exámenes.

Todo de cierta manera era normal hasta allí, pero sabían que cuando llegaba a ser las 9:30 am (antes de que las clases empezaban), el pasillo principal se volvía en una área de batalla de insultos y algunas veces golpes , por parte de dos bandos que existían allí

Los populares y los raros, eran grupo de personas con intereses en común y estratos social muy distintos del uno y del otro

Estos tipos de bandos, era como una tradición en aquella universidad, no importase el año, la década o que el hecho de los que lo conformaban por los hijos de los antiguos estudiantes, la tradición siempre estarían allí 

Los raros, encabezado por Chris Walker, un joven de cabeza rapada y un cuerpo amplio, amable y en su mayoría muy callado. Chris siempre era el primero en defender a su "manada", conformada por Eddie, Dennis y Val. Quienes se conocían desde pequeños, siendo mejores amigos de la infancia; de familias humildes

En cambio...

Los populares, todos de familias adineradas e influyentes en la universidad , encabezado por Miles Upshur, un chico de apariencia seria, cabellos negros y porte elegante, hermano del legendario y antiguo líder de aquel bando, Jeremy . Siempre intentando salir de la sombra de su hermano a quien admiraba . Los demás integrantes eran Lisa, Blake y Waylon; todos amigos por conveniencia 

Había una gran odio entre los dos bandos, no había motivo concreto pero ellos habían sido inculcados para ser enemigos desde la niñez

"Escucha Miles- le había dicho su hermano mayor Jeremy - nunca dejes que los raros y los populares se vuelvan amigos, somos personas muy diferentes a ellos, de dos mundos demasiados distintos para convivir juntos, prométeme que nunca serás amigos de alguno de esos sucios raros , y menos una pareja

_¿por qué, Jeremy? - preguntó con duda 

_No lo sé en realidad, pero es una tradición, el abuelo me dijo firmemente que solo teníamos que hacer caso ¿entiendes?, nuestra familia no se esforzaría tanto en alejarnos de ellos, si no fuese por nuestra protección "

Para su desgracia no puedo cumplir la promesa a su hermano, ya que uno populares se enamoró de un raro; su único y mejor amigo Waylon Park , cayó en las garras del idiota de Eddie Gluskin... No lo pudo evitar, intentó e intentó pero las palabras de afecto, caricias, encuentros y regalos por parte del raro, habían robado el corazón del rubio

Ambos grupos, se encontraron frente a frente para iniciar la habitual discusión...

_Pero que tenemos aquí- pronunció sonriendo con sorna Miles- el grupo de raritos y al maldito traidor de Park

El rubio, quien estaba detrás de Chris, desvió la mira y tomó fuertemente la mano de Eddie intentado que las palabras de su amigo no dolieran mucho. 

_Déjalos Upshur - dijo Walker, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, quien cubrió a Waylon con su gran cuerpo

_Eres un maldito gordo de mierda, Walker ... porque mejor tú y tu estúpida manada, no se largan de esta universidad...o sabes que.. mejor lárguense de mi vista - Miles se encontraba enojado

_Que acabas de decir, niño de papá - Val casi se avalanza sobre Miles, si no fuera por su líder que lo impidió

_Déjalo Val- pronunció tranquilo Chris - hay que evitar ensuciarnos las manos con este tipo de personas

_¿ensuciarte? - preguntó Blake - ¿más de lo que están?- se burló, siendo seguido por las carcajadas de su grupo

_Vámonos chicos, las clases ya van a empezar - ordenó Walker y el grupo lo obedeció

Pasaron a lado de los ricos sin tocarlos

Val, volteó y se despidió de los populares, sacándole la lengua

Miles ignoró esto, ya que estaba ocupado observando como Park lloraba en brazos de Gluskin quien lo consolaba con dulce palabra de amor

_Que asco- Fue lo último que dijo, antes de ir a clases

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Las clases se tornaron aburridas para el pelinegro 

Miró el reloj, y notó que eran las 10:45 am, levantó la mano y pidió permiso para dirigirse a los baños

Salió del salón y fue hasta la parte trasera de la universidad, en donde se encontraba la gran cancha de fútbol, la cual caminó hasta llegar al otro lado, y allí lo encontró... parado y jugando con sus dedos de manera ansiosa

_Llegaste - Lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa

_¿Estuviste esperándome por mucho tiempo?- preguntó con la cara sonrojada

_Solo unos cuantos minutos - el joven abrazó a Miles, rodeando sus grandes brazos en su cintura

_Lamento haberte llamado gordo, Chris - correspondió el abrazo 

_No tienes porque, little pig - Besó la mejilla de su pareja 

El pelinegro suspiró, odiaba que su relación fuese un secreto, aparentar que se odiaban hasta muerte lo estaba afectando muy duro. Insultar a su Chris era lo peor, pero no podía evitarlo, el papel de niño rico engreído debía seguir

_Siento que mi familia no acepte el hecho de que seamos pareja- dijo Miles - no puedo creer que nuestras clases sociales son lo que nos separa ¿por qué no pueden aceptar que este es el siglo 21?

_No te preocupes, Miles... ya verás que encontraremos la manera para permanecer juntos

-Ese es mi grandulón -Sonrió

Y Walker al verlo así, no resistió y le plantó un beso algo corto, pero que hizo derretir entre sus brazos a Upshur

_ Me hubiese gustado que nos hubieramos conocido en otro lugar o otra época - pronunció Miles

El mayor solo pudo mirarlo por un momento, hasta que dijo con firmeza

_Te amo Miles

_Yo también te amo, Chris

Y se volvieron a besar...

Ahora el pelinegro no podía imaginar una vida sin su grandulón... aún recordaba el como se conocieron

Fue hace más de dos años atrás, en un día donde Miles había salido a pasear por las calles , cuando de pronto una camioneta se estacionó y un grupo de personas intentaron secuestrarlo

Fue allí cuando apareció Chris, quien lo defendió y recibió muchos golpeos; pero que a su vez logró salvarlo

El pelinegro se encontraba aterrado, y lloró en los grandes brazos de su actual pareja

El calvo, entendió en ese momento que Upshur era propenso a los secuestro al ser de una familia muy influyente en el mundo, y era por esto que desde ese día le prometió protegerlo. 

Al comienzo el ambiente entre ellos eran tenso, incómodos y secreto, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a su compañía, Miles no recordaba con exactitud cuando fue que se enamoró o que lo enamoró... quizás ¿su amabilidad?¿sus hermosos ojos verdes?¿ su profunda voz?¿o cómo sus grandes brazos lo envolvían? ...pero sin duda el beso sorpresa que le dio Walker hacia un año atrás fue lo suficientemente convincente para decirle que sí deseaba salir con él 

...

Aunque... a comparación de Park... él no era suficientemente valiente para salirse del grupo de los populares y seguir a su amor

No podía culpar a Waylon de nada, quien nervioso había renunciado a permanecer en el grupo siendo recibido por los raros, quienes en verdad eran un bando muy unidos, todos se querían y se adoraban como familia; a comparación de los populares que solo se tenían que aguantarse entre ellos

 

Al principio lo vio como traición, después lo analizó y miraba con envidia la relación tan abierta que tenía con Eddie

Pero Miles tenia que fingir... no podía decepcionar la tradición, a su familia y sobre todo a su hermano

_Necesito volver a clases - dijo Upshur después del beso

_Yo también- sonrió- pedí permiso al servicio pero ya voy bastante tiempo fuera del aula

_Le dirás al profesor que tienes diarrea- Se burló

_jajajjaja , te veo luego

_Si- asintió

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Los meses pasaron con normalidad

En secreto Miles había hablado con Waylon para arreglar las cosas, y así lo hicieron

Volvieron a ser mejores amigos fuera de la universidad, ya que tenían que aparentar odio dentro de ella

Hasta que un día el rubio desapareció...

Se extrañó que aquel día, Eddie se encontraba solo con los demás de su grupo

Por ello fue a su casa a animarlo pensando que estaba enfermó, pero solo observó a su madre quien lloraba desconsoladamente, y diciendo que Waylon había escapado, que había vuelto en la noche pero al despertarlo ya no se encontraba en su cama

Sonaba raro que digiera eso, Park no era de ese tipo de chicos rebeldes... así que pensó que quizás pronto volvería a casa

Pero no fue así...

Llevaban semanas buscándolo por todo el país, tanto la policía y las personas que contrataron sus padres para esta labor no lo encontraban

Fue allí donde Miles por primera vez habló con Gluskin.. quien estaba muy triste por no saber donde estaba su darling

Él decía que había dejado a Park en su casa , y que fue a recogerlo al día siguiente pero este nunca salió

Espero por un buen rato, llamaba y no le contestaba, así que supuso que se había adelantado a la universidad donde tampoco lo encontró

Eddie parecía devastado y con la mirada perdida, a veces tampoco iba a clases por andar buscando a su pareja y cuando iba solo llevaba unas grandes ojeras en su rostro

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Ya había pasado mes y medio que Waylon Park se encontraba desaparecido...

Todos se resignaron al hecho de que se estaba muerto, que era lo más lógico...

Por este motivo, la familia Upshur contrató guardespaldas para que lo vigilasen a todo hora, no arriesgarían que su menor hijo, fue secuestrado o asesinado por algún insano allá afuera

Pero a su vez esto dificultaba su relación con Walker, ya que ahora no podían estar solos ni por un segundo

A veces el pelo negro se escapaba de los hombres, solo para ver a Chris y besarlo por un rato, aunque ya no era suficiente...era desgarrador estar sin su pareja tanto tiempo

Un día, su familia se fue de viaje por negocios, y aunque insistieron a su hijo que les acompañase por seguridad, él se negó rotundamente afirmando que no faltaría a clases

Así que lo dejaron solo en casa con múltiples guardespaldas cuidándolo

...

En la universidad, Walker le había dicho que era hora de presentarlo a sus amigos (que eran como su familia) formalmente

Y ahora que su familia no estaba, Upshur aprovechó para escaparse y seguir a Chris hasta su hogar...

...

Miles se encontraba emocionado y nervioso, ¿qué pensarían sus amigos de él, luego de las múltiples riñas que tenían? Sobre todo Eddie... después de todo,Chris vivía con él.

Miles observó el panorama, se encontraban en un barrio donde las casa no eran tan feas como alguna vez imaginó, todas contaban con jardines muy bien cuidados, y las personas saludaban a su enamorado con mucha cortesía.

_CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS - gritaron a sus espaldas

Era Val, quien gritaba desde su cochera

"Así que son casi vecinos" pensó el Miles

_VEN AQUÍ BOLA DE ALGODÓN Y AYÚDAME A LEVANTAR ESTA COSA

_YA VOY- Le respondió para luego mirar a su pareja- ¿tienes el arma no?

_Si- Asintió Miles

_Bien..en unos momento vuelvo, ayudaré a Val... así que quédate aquí, ya que a pocas cuadras esta mi casa

_Okey Chris - dijo mientras veía su pareja alejarse

_No te olvides de gritar

Miles se quedó parado allí, observando con detenimiento las casas... era aire era muy agradable... eso estaba pensando...

Hasta que lo vio...

Completamente desnudo, con los ojos llorosos, con heridas y moretones en el cuerpo...

Vino corriendo directo a él, cuando se percató de su presencia...era Waylon

_¡¡¡¡MILES!!! -gritó abrazándolo, se encontraba temblando y muy demacrado

_Waylon ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde estuviste?

_Miles, tenías razón- pronunció mientras miraba hacia atrás como si alguien lo siguiera, aferrándose fuertemente a su amigo - ellos no son como nosotros

_¿De qué hablar Waylon?- preguntó preocupado ¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo para acabar así?

_Ellos...ellos...- las lágrimas y la desesperación no pararon- ¡¡¡debemos irnos ya!!!

_Okey, vámonos...La casa de Chris está cerca le diré que nos acoja

_NOO!!!

_DARLING – Era Gluskin, quien corría hacia ellos

_AHHHHH- gritó ocultándose detrás de Upshur

Al ver el enorme temor de mi amigo, supo que Eddie era él culpable

_Atrás Gluskin ¿qué le hiciste?- sacó la navaja que Walker le había a obsequiado por seguridad

_¿Que dices, Miles? -sonrió como un niño- nunca le haría nada a mi darling ¿verdad Waylon?

_Por favor, aléjate de mí... no quiero más – Las lágrimas del rubio mancharon la casaca de Miles

_Ven Waylon – La voz del novio sonaba profunda - volvamos a casa, cariño

_ ¡¡¡No!!!, Miles por favor, no permitas que me lleve de nuevo con él -Suplicó

_ALEJATE BASURA...-sacó su celular- llamaré a la policía

_DARLING...VEN AQUÍ -gritó

_No quiero- Se negó Park

_Mierda Chris...Deberías adiestrar más a tu little pig - dijo el novio

_Lo sé -respondieron

Y antes de que Miles voltease, sintió un profundo golpe

Escuchando por último los gritos de Waylon diciendo que no

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Era raro de explicar y no supo hasta después de mucho tiempo, el por qué hacían eso...

A Waylon y Miles, los sentaban a diario frente a una gran pantalla de televisor, amarrados dolorosamente en la silla, desnudos y con un aparato en los ojos que no los dejaba parpadear

Diversas imágenes pasaban frente a ellos sin ningún objetivo aparente, manchas de color que cambiaban con rapidez.. Sus ojos lagrimeaban, y su voz ardía de tanto gritar...

La tortura duraba entre 30 minutos hasta algunas veces 1 hora, pero allí no acababa... aquellas manchas se quedaban como sellos en sus ojos cuando por fin eran liberados, causándoles vómitos, mareos o hasta desmayos

Cuando por fin todo terminaba, los encerraban en una habitación pequeña, totalmente cansados 

El pelinegro tan solo podía tomar con dificultad la mano de su amigo, quien murmura cosas sin sentidos y su vista se dirigía a la nada

Después al transcurrir un par de horas, Gluskin y Walker entraban alegremente al cuarto, con su típico saludo 

_Hola Darling

_Little pig ya llegué

Pronunciaban, como si esperaran recibir una respuesta de un par de cuerpos casi inertes tirados en el frío suelo

...

Sin duda Waylon era el que peor lo estaba pasando allí, por ello Upshur rogaba que el castigo lo hicieran a él solo, que lo perdonaran a su amigo tan solo una vez... pero no fue así

El cuerpo de Park parecía querer colapsar y luego de 3 sesiones más, lo hizo ... 

Aquel día, donde las imágenes empezaron a cambiar más rápidamente y la sesión estaba durando más de lo habitual

El rubio comenzó a convulsionar en la "terapia" -como lo llamaban ellos- para sorpresa de Gluskin que entró corriendo a auxiliarlo

En cambio, Miles se había desmayado aquel día...

Y fue ese día en que descubrió de que trataba esas terapias

Aún consciente, escuchó como los amigos hablaban que la "terapia de hipnosis" parecía estar yendo en buen camino con Park, en caso contrario de Upshur, que todavía se resistía 

No supo con exactitud a que se refería con hipnosis, hasta que ese día llegó...

...

Ambos amigos, se encontraban en el suelo, el pelinegro contemplaba a su mejor amigo descasando, dándole la espalda al a única puerta de la habitación

Hasta que escuchó unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta

_Hola Darling - Abrió la entrada, Gluskin 

He ignorando al novio, se asombró como el rubio abrió rápidamente los ojos, asustando a Miles, para luego correr donde Eddie, dándole la bienvenida con un cálido abrazo

_Hola, cariño..- lo besó - te extrañé el tiempo que no pude verte- sonrió

Upshur volteó para mirar la escena

Los dos amigos raros, quedaron impactados y a su vez contentos ante la acción de Park, sonriendo victoriosos entre ellos

_Little pig ya llegué - dijo Chris, esperando una respuesta similar

Pero solo recibió una mirada triste, confusa y de horror por parte de su pareja

_¿qué le hicieron? - solo puedo susurrar Miles

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Los días siguieron pasando, hasta convertirse en meses...

Miles comenzó a hablar con Waylon después de las terapias para que este no perdiera más su cordura

Diciéndole palabras de aliento, y esperanzadoras de que muy pronto saldría de esa pesadilla

Pero mientras que los días transcurrían, Park comenzaba a negarse de irse de allí... hasta a veces discutía consigo mismo en una riña de quedarse o irse 

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------------------

(meses después)

_ Oye Waylon...- pronunció Miles, sentado en el suelo desnudo mirando la pared

_ ¿Si, Miles? - preguntó el rubio, echado en el piso, también desnudo

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estamos aquí ? 

_No lo sé...- Negó Park

_¿crees que algún día volvemos con nuestra familia? - Observó el rostro de su compañero

_¿qué es lo que dices Miles?- Rió inocentemente, cruzando miradas...con sus ojos completamente vacíos- aquí estamos con nuestra familia

Miles suspiró

No recordaba cuando Park había perdido la cordura, ya no importaba las charlas motivacionales que le decía a diario, porque ya había perdido a su mejor amigo...

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe...

-Hola Darling- Entró Gluskin a la habitación

-Cariño- Corrió hasta el pelo negro - ¿me llevarás a una cita hoy? prometiste hacerlo -Realizó un puchero

-Little pig ya llegué - pronunció, posándose al costado del novio( quien acariciaba sin vergüenza el trasero de su pareja)

_ AMORRRR - gritó y corrió hasta Walker, abrazándolo fuertemente y sonriendo amplitud, con los ojos apagados - no sabes cuanto extrañé verte, grandulón

_Yo también, Miles- lo besó, rodeando los brazos en la cintura de Upshur

Miles sabía que aunque aún tenía un poco de cordura , muy pronto la perdería completamente...

...

Nuestra familia no se esforzaría tanto en alejarnos de ellos, si no fuese por nuestra protección 

Fue lo único que recordó antes de fundirse en el cálido y reconfortante abrazo de Chris Walker...

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, si te gustó la historia, puedes leer muchas más de este tipo en mi perfil.  
> Estaré muy agradecida si dejas un comentario uwu y gracias por haber leido. Ten buena semana .


End file.
